


Best When We're Tender

by futuresong



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Episode: s19e02 Mood, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuresong/pseuds/futuresong
Summary: His bedroom door was ajar, light spilling from the gap. Rafael was sprawled semi-upright, asleep, glasses still on and a dog-eared paperback open across his chest. He was dressed entirely in Sonny’s clothes - an old Captain America logo tee, sweatpants rolled up about five times at the ankles, athletic socks - and the sight kind of punched Sonny in the chest, in a really good way.Episode tag, S19E02. It's just porn, folks. That's all she wrote.





	Best When We're Tender

It was long past midnight when Sonny got home, the usual bustle and hum of his building reduced to the faint buzz of the dimmed stairwell lighting. Even the constantly arguing couple across the hall were quiet, no doubt storing up energy for another pre-dawn screamfest. His apartment was dark and still, but not empty; one of Barba’s shockingly expensive cashmere coats hung by the door, redolent with juniper-heavy aftershave. Sonny grinned as he kicked off his shoes and flung his own coat carelessly over the back of a chair, mood lifting. 

His bedroom door was ajar, light spilling from the gap. Rafael was sprawled semi-upright, asleep, glasses still on and a dog-eared paperback open across his chest. He was dressed entirely in Sonny’s clothes - an old Captain America logo tee, sweatpants rolled up about five times at the ankles, athletic socks - and the sight kind of punched Sonny in the chest, in a really good way. He crept onto the bed beside him and first eased the glasses off his face, then gently tugged the book free of his grip, discarding both next to a half-finished bottle of beer on the nightstand. After a moment’s consideration, he leant over and chugged the rest of the beer. A stray drop of condensation broke free and caught Rafael in the face. He blinked into wakefulness momentarily, eyes huge and baleful, then subsided with a soft, disgruntled sigh. Sonny was charmed. He swung a leg around to kneel over him, pressing a loud, wet kiss to his forehead.

"Hey, Rafi," he breathed, sing-song and teasing, and kissed him again, this time on the nose. "Did you miss me?" Another nose kiss. Another. He blew a raspberry on one stubble-rough cheek, then the other. Rafael groaned and pushed him away.

"Less every second," he groused, but his hands were still on Sonny’s chest, tucking into the lapels of his vest, and he looked more awake now, squinting at the retro digital readout of Sonny’s bedside alarm and frowning at what he saw. "Hey, _amorcito_. Today was... awful. Do we need to do the heartfelt talking and sharing thing?" His tone aimed for joking, but missed.

Sonny drew back and mulled it over, shrugging out of his suit jacket and letting it fall in a heap on the floor. Rafael twitched irritably but made no move to retrieve it, though he did reach up to undo Sonny’s tie with quick, deft movements before Sonny could yank it loose at the knot.

"No," said Sonny, thinking about the empty glove in his hand, the splatcrunch of flesh and bone against concrete. "No, I do not want to talk about it."

He grabbed Rafael by the legs and yanked him down to lie flat, sitting astride him and shifting around far more than was necessary to get comfy. The threadbare t-shirt had ridden up to bare his belly, the cushioned but distinct angles of his hips. Sonny shoved a hand further under it to pinch one of Rafael’s nipples, who made an affronted noise but was getting hard rapidly enough that Sonny felt pretty smug about it. He pinched again, harder, kind of mean, leaned close to brush their mouths together… then stood up to finish getting undressed.

"You don’t deserve my dick," Rafael told him sourly, getting up himself and heading for the kitchen. When he returned a minute later, bearing fresh beers and walking a little awkwardly, Sonny was down to his underwear and still laughing. 

They drank in companionable silence, side by side. Sonny reached out and laced their fingers together. Rafael dropped a kiss to his shoulder, studying him with poorly-concealed concern. He looked weirdly young like this, rumpled and sleepy-eyed and swathed in Sonny’s clothes. That good heart punch hit Sonny again, stealing his breath. 

He flopped backwards across the bed, stretching hugely until the tension in his muscles started to drain, and closed his eyes. Rafael’s warm weight landed beside him almost immediately, a huge hand cupping his face and a cold, beery mouth finding his. Sonny sighed his approval, groping blindly for contact. His palms found the broad expanse of Rafael’s back, slid up to grip at his shoulders and draw him closer.

Rafi kissed with a matter-of-fact pushiness, no preamble, straight to the good stuff, but, once said good stuff was established, he was content to make out like a teenager for hours. He got a thigh in between Sonny’s and started rolling his hips in slinky little circles, deliberate and unhurried. He bit at Sonny’s ear, the hinge of his jaw, then tangled fingers into Sonny’s hair and pulled, licking a stripe up his throat and back into his mouth. Sonny melted into it, drifting.

"You’re not naked enough," he slurred, some hazy, indeterminate time later, pawing at the Cap t-shirt with clumsy determination. He got it up and over Rafael’s head, managed to lever him onto his back before pulling it free of his arms. Rafi was flushed down to his chest and breathing hard, sweatpants starting to tent obscenely. Biting down on a manic grin, Sonny gave his dick a little slap, more of a pat than anything, just to watch it sway.

"You did not just-- " Rafael started, up on his elbows and gawping, but then Sonny’s mouth was around him and he didn’t seem inclined to object any further. He settled for tugging at Sonny’s hair again, viciously, which only made Sonny moan and take him deeper, choking himself eagerly as the pain thrilled through him like pleasure. He worked until his jaw and throat were sore, Rafael sweaty and debauched and reduced to incoherent Spanglish pleading above him.

Feeling kind of dizzy, he withdrew slowly and knelt upright, fumbling under the pillows for lube. Rafael’s mouth was on his dick in an instant, hot and clever even through the silky, clinging fabric of his underwear. He stopped to enjoy an endless moment of blank white bliss, Rafi’s strong grip pressing aching bruises into the backs of his thighs, before reluctantly pulling away.

They kissed again, saltysour and distracted, as Sonny’s wetted fingers crept between Rafael’s thighs. Sonny rubbed gently at first, spreading slick and watching him squirm, then went straight in with two, a slow, determined stretch he couldn’t have taken himself, but knew Rafael loved. He licked sweat from Rafael’s neck, licked into his mouth (half-open in a bone-deep groan), licked over the nipple he’d been abusing earlier, and then bit it, just because. Rafael was rapt and shaking, hips shifting into a deep grind as Sonny’s fingers found a rhythm. His cock was smearing wet all over his belly, so Sonny licked at that too, tongue rasping against dark, wiry hair.

"Hey, Rafi," he said, hoarse but cheery, "you are such a goddamn mess right now, holy shit."

There was a long, incredulous silence.

"Do you want your penis to go anywhere interesting tonight, Sonny?" Rafael asked, in a fair approximation of a dry-as-dust courtroom voice. Pretty impressive for a guy getting fingerbanged, Sonny thought.

"I’m good right here, babe," he said easily, in spite of the almost painful hard-on snugged up against Rafael’s hip. He laughed at the cynical look he got in response, twisting his fingers until Rafi’s eyelashes fluttered and his breath hitched. "I just love seeing you like this," he clarified, smiling big. "Makes me want to come all over you, dirty you up some more."

"Sonny, god, fuck--" said Rafael, high and surprised, and made a sudden, desperate grab for his cock, jacking tight and rough. Sonny crowded close, crooning encouragement, as he fought his way to a wracking climax, strangling curses through clenched teeth until he spilled with a low yell. He was pliant in the aftermath, dazed, watching with lazy interest as Sonny rolled over onto him and started rubbing off on his belly.

"Let me suck you," he murmured after a moment, trailing wet fingers down Sonny’s spine and smiling lopsidedly at the full-body shiver that followed. Sonny shook his head, past words, and bit at Rafi’s swollen, smirking mouth until he got with the program and started biting back. He soon found and seized the boxer-briefs rolled down and tangled around Sonny’s thighs, hauling up into each thrust until Sonny trembled on the edge of an orgasm that seemed to be crawling all the way up from his toes. Rafael aimed a sharp slap at his ass, loud and stinging, and that was that, Sonny was coming in a hot, convulsive rush, face buried in Rafael’s neck.

They fell asleep that way, tangled and filthy. As Sonny drifted off, he spared a thought for the shitstorm of bitching it was bound to cause in the morning but, drowsy and content, couldn’t bring himself to care.


End file.
